


bloodlines

by yeyya1901



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeyya1901/pseuds/yeyya1901
Summary: The Uchiha family has many different encounters with strangers, but one in particular brings the tensions rising. What is revenge and is an eye for an eye as fair as they say?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	bloodlines

The first time it happens Sakura is three months pregnant. They are sitting inside a small tea shop somewhere near Rain when a shinobi wearing a headband she doesn't recognize saunters over to their table. Sakura is used to being recognized in fire country but being recognized outside of it is uncommon. Sure, their names were known by many but even the Leaf liked to keep the faces of their shinobi somewhat protected. 

At first, she thinks he will simply pass them by, but then he bends over and places his hand on the table with force. Her teacup rattles on the table. 

“Never thought I’d find you here. I guess the gods are on my side today.” This, he says to her companion. 

The evening ends with a split table, broken teacups, a stain on Sasuke’s robe and Sakura crying afterward (hormones, mostly). 

The second time it happens they are near Suna, on a diplomatic mission. Sarada is three years old and when a sand ninja confronts Sasuke over a grievance he has over the war, Sakura tries to intervene. Sasuke stops her, placing himself between the sand ninja and her and Sarada. That evening ends with a furious Sakura and Sarada crying. Both times Sasuke looks tired. 

The third time it happens Sarada is six years old and they are in Kirigakure for a Kage summit. As trusted shinobi of the Leaf and students to the sixth Hokage they are invited to attend. 

Neither of them feel comfortable leaving Sarada in the village alone, so they decide the safest place for her is at their side. Needless to say, she is an instant favorite among all of those attending. Her wide, dark eyes melt every Kage’s hardened exterior. Sakura had never seen the Raikage look so ready to pinch cheeks. 

Things take a sour turn when during a stroll through the streets of lightning they come across a group of off duty shinobi. Sasuke tenses as they b line towards him. One man, the leader, approaches them with disdain in his eyes. 

“Look who it is, the Uchiha traitor.”  
His companions stand behind him, leaving no room for evasion. 

“You know, my brother died in the war because of you. The Uchiha are nothing but parasites. They deserved what they got.” 

Sakura looks between them, hoping to find a way to deescalate the situation. The man steps closer, his back straight, eyes defiant, ready for a fight.   
“I swore that if I ever ran into you, I would make you suffer like I suffered. I guess today is my lucky day.” 

Sasuke’s eyes harden. He looks past the shinobi’s shoulder, sizing up the rest of the group. Not out of caution but more out displeasure at having his offspring near such a scene. He would rather not have Sarada realize the animosity some people held towards him. 

Sakura, on the other hand was growing more angry as the seconds passed. She oftentimes gave those who still doubted Sasuke’s loyalty the benefit of the doubt. She thought they deserved that much at least. 

But she had grown tired of having random shinobi confront him when their child was involved. She knew it pained him to not react to the accusations thrown at him when their child was present. Sasuke had made it a rule to never show any sort of violence around their daughter. He didn't even like to raise his voice at her when she was mischievous lest she think he was displeased with her in any way. Sasuke had seen too much violence as a child already. He would not let his own offspring experience the same. 

Yet, here they were. 

Sasuke, looking the shinobi in the eyes, ready to repent. Her daughter, scared by the violent looks aimed at her father. Sakura, growing angrier as she watched Sarada shrink into herself at watching the shinobi threaten her father. 

She had had enough. 

Finally, after working up the courage to actually act on his threats, the main accuser said, taking a step forward, “I’m finally going to get my revenge!”. 

With a hard voice Sakura asked, “how, exactly?” 

The group of shinobi startled, directing their gaze at her for the first time. They had been too busy staring Sasuke down that they had forgotten he wasn't alone. 

Sasuke shook his head at her, worry in his eyes. 

The lighting shinobi glared at her, not liking the interruption of his grand declaration of revenge. 

“I’ll think of something”. He growled towards her. 

“Ah, how about I offer a suggestion?” 

The entire party held looks of confusion. Their tormentors were confused by her words and Sasuke was confused by her attitude. Sakura was never one for confrontation. Sure, she was a prolific fighter, but she always preferred to solve her problems with the least amount of fallout as possible. 

Sasuke thought maybe Sakura would suggest a meeting with the Kage, to settle any disputes. 

They had another thing coming. 

Sakura’s eyes hardened as she said “you want revenge? Fine, take it”. 

She moved aside, revealing Sarada behind her. 

The men stared at the child, realizing for the first time she was present. Their eyes were filled with confusion as to what Sakura meant. 

Slowly, she bent her knees until she was eye level with the child. Then, with a kind smile, and the tender voice of a loving mother, Sakura said “Introduce yourself.” As she said this she pressed a hand on Sarada’s back to push her towards the group of shinobi. 

Sasuke reacted immediately, but with a strong hand Sakura kept him in place. Sarada, now the only barrier between the ninja and her parents, said in a sweet, innocent voice and a bow, “My name is Sarada, Uchiha Sarada. Nice to meet you.” 

The men’s eyes widened. The birth of the Uchiha heir had been a well kept secret in the Leaf. Although most people in the Leaf village knew that the last Uchiha had an heir, not many outside of the village were aware. The Hokage was also not jumping to let everyone know about it either. And so most people were surprised to see another little person with the signature Uchiha features holding the hand of one of the most powerful men across the five shinobi nations. 

As the child rose from her deep bow, the men hesitated. They were ninja, they had killed before but even they felt apprehension about what she was implying. 

Before any of them could get a word out, Sasuke included, Sakura spoke. 

“Is this not what you meant?” she asked.   
“You said you lost your brother, well I would assume any bloodline will work. A life for a life. Fair, is it not?” 

The men, mouths open and eyes wide, looked from Sakura to Sarada to Sasuke. 

Anger boiling over, Sakura continued, “You said you wanted him to suffer like you suffered. This is the only way to do that. Take it.”   
These last words she said through her teeth. 

Most people who knew Sakura would tell you she was the nicest person they had ever met. Her patients adored her. Her employees respected her. However, only her closest friends would be able to tell you Sakura was the scariest person they knew. Sakura was an amalgamation of spikes wrapped in sweetness. You could only see the sharpness once you unraveled her. 

The men startled as she once again pushed the child to go forward. 

“I have no issue with the child,'' replied the leader looking around. They noticed a crowd had begun to form around them. Whispers travel across the crowd. 

“But you do. She is an Uchiha. You said all Uchiha were parasites.”

“Sakura, enough.” 

“No, he wants revenge so bad he can have it.”-- pointing towards the man now-- “How does the name ‘Uchiha Killer’ sound?” 

“I don't kill children.”   
The crowd had grown by now. It was obvious the men were no longer interested in picking a fight. The medic’s insinuation that they trade his brother’s life for the life of the Uchiha child had stopped them cold, especially when she had offered out in the open, in a voice loud enough to notify all who stared that the offer was more of a warning than anything else. The crowd knew that she wasn't actually offering her child’s life for anothers. She was cautioning these men and all others who had the courage to confront them, that they would no longer stay silent. The Uchiha were no longer a clan on its way to extinction. One, more powerful than all of the kage except one. The other a respected kunoichi whom many ninja owed their life to. And the last, a child still but with the potential to surpass both her parents. This is what stopped the shinobi’s advances. The potential that if they fought here and now, one day, that child who would grow up to be stronger than her father would seek revenge. The fear that she would come straight for them. 

The medic, growing more and more scarily calm, asked “you sure? You wont get a second chance. Either take it now, or forget about ever having an opportunity like this again.” 

The men stared at her. They could feel the killing intent ebb out of her. 

A tense second passed. 

Seeing that they wouldn’t touch the child, she said “Okay. I guess it's settled then. Just know this, the next time you wish to air out a grievance against an Uchiha, you won't get the same offer. You should worry less about him, who has already made up his mind about not killing you, and worry more about me, who's still mulling it over.” 

And like that, her entire face changed. Her eyes lost their sharpness, her aura was sweet and fluffy again. It was scary really, how fast she changed. The men walked away, grumbling about how their day was ruined. The crowd dispersed and the people continued on their way. The only ones left were the three Uchihas. 

Sasuke took a hold of his daughter's hand, pulling her to himself. He had to restrain himself from holding her too tight. 

“What was that?” he asked her. 

With a sigh, Sakura replied “Sometimes we forget to humanize each other. I don't want Sarada to grow up believing her existence is a burden. She has nothing to apologize for. You have made your amends, they have to move on.” 

With a sigh, Sasuke took their daughter’s hand and began walking. 

Sarada didn't really understand what her parents were talking about. All she knew was that she had scared the angry men away. She always dreamed of being as strong as her mama and papa, and now she knew she already was.


End file.
